


Why, Why Not?

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Questions, Touching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has questions about sex. Gendry does his best to answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Gendry's busy pissing against a tree when Arya asks her first question.

“Why's it get bigger in the morning?”

“ _Gods_.” Gendry claps his hands over his cock, getting piss all over them. He glares at Arya over his shoulder as he goes to wash his hands in the stream. “You shouldn't be asking that. Or watching me piss.”

“Why not?” Arya chews her morning ration of bread, and waits for an answer.

“Because you're a lady, that's why.” That always irritates her. He hopes it'll frustrate her enough so that she'll leave him be.

“I'm not a lady, and I've seen you piss plenty of times.” Arya tears off another bite of bread. “Why's it get bigger?”

Gendry closes his eyes. “Because it just does...”

“Why?”

“It wants touching.” He ties up his laces before looking at her. “That's why.”

“Why in the morning?” 

“Maybe because I had good dreams the night before.” Gendry grins. 

“So dreaming does that?” Arya nods at his crotch.

“Dreaming, aye. And other things.” Too late Gendry realizes he's said too much.

“What other things?”

“Oh you know.” Gendry says vaguely. “Other sorts of things.”

“Like what?” Arya swallows the last of her bread.

“Like when I see a girl with nice plump tits...or a curvy rump that I want to draw onto my knee...things like that.”

“What's so great about tits?” Arya wrinkles her nose. They only get in the way as far as she can tell. 

“They feel good in your hands.” Gendry wishes she'd never started this conversation. “And in your mouth.”

“What, like when you're a baby and suckling and all?” She can't imagine wanting anyone to touch her nipples with their mouth. It seems silly. 

“No. It's not...like that so much,” Gendry says hoarsely. Will she never stop asking? His cock twitches and he moves his hands in front of him. 

“Is it happening now?” Arya asks with mild interest. 

“No.” 

“Liar. I can see it through your breeches.”

“Go away.” 

“Show me.”

“NO.”

“Why, are you ashamed of it?” 

“No, I'm not damned ashamed. It's just not proper.” 

“What's proper got to do with it?” 

“It just _does_.” Gendry hisses. 

“Show me.” Arya asks again. “And I'll stop asking.” Only for now. Obviously. It's hardly her fault if Gendry believes her. 

Gendry thinks about saying no, but she'll only keep pestering him... and besides, she _has_ seen it before after all. He undoes his laces again with a sigh. His cock juts out proudly, hard and strong and eager. He's not ashamed of it by any means, but under Arya's eyes, he feels himself wilting a little. She doesn't look impressed. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Arya eyes it. “Can I touch it?”

“Why would you want to do that?” His cock twitches again at the thought of it. 

“Just curious.” She looks up at him. “Can I?”

He should tell her no, but if there's one thing Gendry's learned, it's that he can't refuse her. Not truly. “Go on then.” 

Her fingers are light and curious as she touches him, moving up his shaft to the dark hair at his groin, then back down to the tip. 

“Eugh.” Arya rubs her thumb over it. “You're dripping.”

“Stop that.” Gendry pulls free. “Go away and leave me alone.”

“Are you going to touch yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Can I watch?”

“NO.” 

“Then I won't go.” 

“Arya, _please_.”

He uses her name so rarely, and she misses hearing it so...she goes. This time. 

* * *

“Why're they doing that?” Arya asks a week later. 

“Because they want to.” Gendry shifts, trying to get comfortable. He can't stop thinking about her hand, so nimble and quick, wrapped around his cock. He closes his eyes and tries to think of anything else. 

“But why?” 

Gendry opens his eyes and looks to where the two boys are rutting into each other's hands. “Because it's the closest they can get to having a girl. Or maybe they just like the feel of each other's hands.” He shrugs. “Lots of reasons, but mostly because it feels good.”

“How's it feel?”

“Like...your body isn't your own...but in a good way. Like you're flying.”

It sounds foolish to Arya, but the others do it, and even Gendry seems to like having his cock touched and he's not a complete fool no matter what she calls him sometimes. So there must be a point to it. 

* * *

Gendry's got his hand down his breeches. It's late. Everyone's asleep. Everyone except _her_ of course. 

“How's it feel?” Arya whispers, watching his hand move over his cock. 

Gendry swears and his hips stutter as his cock jerks once, twice, three times, as he comes messily over his own fingers. He can barely think, let alone speak, but Arya is still watching avidly as she waits for an answer. He licks his lips and sighs. 

“You know how when you've won a good fight...you're sweating, all hot inside, and your whole body seems to fit together just so.”

Arya knows that feeling; it warms her even now as she thinks of it, and for the first time that warmth spreads to between her legs without her hand there. 

“That's what it's like.” Gendry wipes his hand on the grass and sighs again. 

That, she likes the sound of. 

* * *

She kisses him just once. He's sitting there by the fire on watch and she can't sleep. Gendry tosses another stick on the fire. Arya can't help watching the way the firelight shadows his face. There's a curious yearning in her belly, and before she can think twice, Arya leans forward to push her lips against his mouth. It's warm, and soft, and she wants _more_ , but he makes this surprised sound in his throat and she pulls away, quick as a cat.

“What was that for?” Gendry stares at her.

“Just wanted to.” Arya draws her knees up and rests her chin on them. 

They sit in silence as the fire dies down.

* * *

“Have you bled yet?” Gendry has to work his courage up to ask. There's no one else to do the deed, even if it doesn't feel right to speak of such things with a lady. Even a young one with a sword. 

“Oh that.” Arya shrugs. “It comes and goes.” Her mother had told her of such things long ago. It's a nuisance, nothing more. "Doesn't matter."

“It matters.” Gendry takes her by the shoulders and crouches down, looking at her in the eye. “It means you have to be careful. If you were... to couple with a boy, it means you can bear a baby now. You have to take care that doesn't happen unless you want it to. And to my way of thinking, you don't want it to any time soon. Especially if you want to keep passing for a boy.”

That seems reasonable enough to Arya's way of thinking. “How will I be careful?”

“Well, it's easiest if you just don't let boys touch you.” _It's the truth_ , Gendry tells himself. 

“What if I want them to?” 

“Who?” Gendry demands hotly, before realizing what a fool he sounds. He looks away, though he can feel her staring at him. 

“No one. Just if.” 

“There are teas you can drink. They stop a baby from coming.” 

“Where do you get them?” 

“A wise woman, or a maester, or a healer. Some place like that....” He shrugs. For a moment he struggles with whether or not he should go on, but she should know enough to keep herself safe and satisfied if she wants to be. She has that right. “Another thing is as long as he doesn't stick his cock in you, you don't have to worry about a baby.”

“What's the point if he doesn't stick his cock in?” 

Gendry sighs and wishes so many things... “There's lot of other things you can do.” He waits for her to ask what, and then realizes she just assumes he'll tell without her prompting him. _When did he grow so soft for a small girl with dark eyes?_

“Many many things.” He says. “Sometimes girls like it when you put your mouth on them.”

“On their cunt?”

“Yes.” Gendry blushes.

Arya considers this. It sounds strange, but at the same time, kissing sounded strange, but it was nice and when she puts her hands between her legs at night, that feels good. She looks at Gendry's mouth and thinks... _Why not?_

“Show me.” Arya commands. 

“Oh, you like to play the little lady when you please, don't you?”

“Don't you want to?” 

“Don't ask silly questions.” Gendry looks away, but the tips of his ears are bright red. 

“If you don't...” She's not entirely sure what she'll do then, because the others can't know that she's a girl, but she'll do something. 

“Stop.” He shakes his head. "Come on."

The other boys are collecting firewood and Gendry takes her down by the riverbank away from the camp. Arya lies under a tree, watching Gendry as he kneels between her legs. 

“Open your breeches.” 

She does and he swallows, looking down at her soft, dark hair between her legs...

“What's the matter?” Arya asks. 

“Nothing at all.” He reassures her.

He tries to be gentle as he explores her. She's tense as a strung bow beneath his mouth. Most of all, Gendry wants her to enjoy this. If he does it wrong, Arya will tease him for the rest of his days. 

He presses a kiss to her mound first, letting her get used to his closeness. He does this again, kissing his way around her cunt until Arya finally says, “Is that it?”

“No.” Gendry hides a chuckle. She's never been a patient creature and he suspects she never will. He takes a deep breath and licks her nub tentatively. Arya jerks slightly and he rests a palm on her thigh, reassuringly, before doing it again. Slowly, she relaxes and he licks at her slit, working her open.

Gendry pushes the tip of his tongue inside and her fingers tighten in his hair. He hadn't even noticed her touching his head. He fucks her lightly with his tongue before returning to teasing her nub with his tongue. For once Arya's wordless, but she makes make sharp, needy cries, half curious cub, half hungry wolf. He licks her again and again until her fingers pull roughly at his hair and she comes across his tongue. Gendry licks her once more and sits back on his ankles. He can't help feeling slightly pleased, but when he looks at her, Arya wrinkles her nose. 

“Was that all right?” Gendry asks worriedly. 

“Why have you never showed me that before?” She demands. 

“It was never the right time for it.” Gendy gets to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees. He can still taste her on his tongue and it pleases him. 

“When will it be the right time again?” Arya reties her laces, looking up at him expectantly. 

“Soon.” Gendry promises, offering her a hand up. It might as well be him that shows her these things. At least he'll do his best to take care with her. In the end he suspects he'll be the one who needs care. 

Arya smiles at him over her shoulder as they head back to camp. That quicksilver grin that makes Gendry's chest tighten uncomfortably. “Soon is good.”

“Aye.” He agrees. “Soon is good.”


End file.
